


Punishments

by VancityDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Tease Dean Winchester, Dean in Panties, Dom/sub Undertones, Kept Boy Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Older Castiel, Punishment, Size Difference, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityDean/pseuds/VancityDean
Summary: Dean had been Cas' kept boy three years now, he's been doing it since he was 19, and yet, he still hasn't learned his lesson not to tease Cas.It's a good thing he enjoys the punishment more than anything.





	Punishments

It's been three years, and Dean should know better. It's not like this is the first time he's been punished for being a little cock tease; actually, Dean knows this won't be the last time either, he enjoys the punishments a little too much if he does say so himself. During the three years he has been living with Castiel as his boy toy (Cas says words like "boyfriends" and "partners" but Dean likes being a little shit and uses words like "boy toy" and "kept boy" and watch as Cas rolls his eyes, it's funny) Cas has been finding more and more creative ways to punish Dean; Dean can't forget that one time Cas kept him in a cock cage for three days without letting him come and used him in every way possible, Dean was happy and crying and sore all over by the time he finally came. 

Today, Dean started his day by rubbing his ass over Cas morning wood and then leaving him before Cas could wake up. And he only got cockier. There was the impromptu ice cream licking, unnecessary bending over, and what finally tipped Cas over - the skimpiest, tightest piece of panties Dean could find. Apparently, Cas could only handle so much almost-naked flaunting before he lost it, oh well. 

So now, here they were. 

Dean bend over Cas' lap while Cas spanked his ass raw. Dean should've seen this coming (heh). Dean lost count after the twenty-fifth slap and now he was crying and panting, his cock leaking pathetically over Cas' thighs. He was pretty sure he was shaking and begging, but he couldn't be sure if the jumbled mess of words he was saying could even be considered begging. 

"Cas, Cas, please. I won't - ah, fuck fuck fuck - do it again. Please," he hiccuped. His body was burning, and it didn't fucking help that the panties were still very tightly covering his cock and balls. Cas was a fucking sadist. 

"You and I both know that is a lie, Dean. Don't act like you aren't enjoying this, boy." And God, that voice. Cas was right, of course he was. Dean enjoyed his punishments, the pain always pushing him closer to the edge. Cas knew that, and Cas always made sure that it was pleasurable for Dean. God, Dean loved the man. "I can feel you rubbing your little cock over me. Feel how desperate you are for me. You want my cock that bad, Dean?" Cas murmured. 

"Yes, Cas, please."

Cas flipped Dean over, manhandling his lithe body onto the couch. He pulled Dean's panties over his knees and pushed his legs apart, his cock leaking hard against his stomach. It hurt like a bitch when his ass hit the seat and Dean couldn't help but wince in pain. Fuck, he'll be feeling that for days. 

Cas had pulled his own pants and underwear half-way off, and Dean couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous cock (and isn't that weird? Dean never thought he'd describe a cock as gorgeous but here he was). Cas was very well-endowed, bigger than Dean's and thicker, too. Dean had been oddly proud of that fact. And now Cas was rubbing that cock of his over Dean's crack, smearing his pre-cum over Dean. His hands were trailing Dean's torso, stopping at his nipples and pinching one nub between his fingers. He kept pulling and twisting the nipples until Dean was begging all over again. 

"I love the way you flush for me, your freckles standing out. God, Dean, if only you could see you."

Cas was fucking him with his fingers now (when had he gotten the lube?), scissoring him open while his mouth was doing sinful things to his sensitive nipple. It was all too much. If Cas didn't fuck him soon, he was going to literally burst, one way or another. 

"Please, Cas-fuck- 'm ready. Please!" And then everything was gone. The fingers, the mouth; now Cas was pushing his cock into Dean, driving it home in one smooth thrust. Dean arched his back as Cas bottomed out. The way Cas was pressing against his sore ass was too much, Dean wouldn't last long, not like this. Dean clutched at Cas' shoulders as he began to thrust in earnest, his cock grinding in and out of Dean's ass. Everything felt too much, Dean could feel how full he was, how Cas was kissing him, rubbing his hand over Dean's cock, squeezing his balls. He was everywhere, enveloping Dean inside him and over him, and Dean couldn't take it anymore. 

He shouted out as he came, thick and long stripes of come shooting onto his stomach, his ass squeezing around Cas. He was shaking by the time he was done, he wasn't sure how long it was, but he could feel Cas slipping out of him, his come dripping out of Dean's hole. 

"You did well today, Dean. So good for me. I will clean you up. Sleep for now, love." Yes, Dean liked his punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all have a prompt. I might be able to write it. Peace!


End file.
